Replacement
by The X-Filer
Summary: Scully is being replaced by the one person she hates the most... Diana. Will she get her job back before Diana takes her man for good? CH 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Replacement**

**By**

**The X-Filer**

**--**

Mulder looked at the paper on his desk, his heart sank. How could the bureau do this to him? To them? Reassignment... not for him but for Scully.  
They were taking Scully away from him and replacing her with someone more... experienced? Mulder was disgusted, who had more experience than Scully? He had called and abused Skinner who had told him that the letter came from someone further above in the chain of command.  
It almost made him laugh if he wasn't so angry. The worse part of it all was Scully didn't even know about it yet. She had called and said she was running late. Mulder had known about it when she had called but hadn't the heart to tell her over the phone, no this was one of those thing that needed to be told in person by him and him alone. Mulder rubbed his face as he heard footsteps approaching. This was it, he was about to drop the bomb and one day he hoped to pick up the pieces. He looked up as Scully entered the room. She smiled at him, she almost always did and his heart skipped a beat every time which made this all the more harder.

"Hi Mulder, sorry I'm late. You would not believe the day I have been having. Everything is going wrong" She placed her bag on her desk and turned to him, seeing the paper on his desk. She smiled. "So what have you got today to tell me, I could use some good news now" Mulder gritted his teeth as he stood. He stood strong and he picked up the letter.

"Scully, there's something I need to tell you..." He started but before he could finish there was a knock at the door. They both turned to see a familiar face staring at them. Scully's eyes narrowed.

"Diana... How can we help you?" Scully asked not to happy about the appearance of this woman. Diana smiled slightly as she walked in with a piece of paper and handed it to Scully.

"I am here to take control of my new role in the FBI" She stated. Scully looked at her in annoyance.

"Excuse me?" Scully questioned. Diana looked at Mulder.

"Oh you haven't told her the news Fox?" Diana asked. Scully turned and looked at his defeated facial expression.

"What news, Mulder" Scully asked a definite change in her voice. Diana cleared her throat and Scully turned back to her smug smile. "What news?"

"Diana Please..." Mulder started but Diana stopped him with her hand.

"No it's alright Fox, I'll tell her. You're being reassigned, affective as of this morning. Now please empty your desk Agent Scully, I am your replacement from now on and I'm ready to get some real work done."

--

**A/N: Hi all a new idea I thought of. Let me know if you're interested in reading more. I may be a bit slow updating because I'm doing 3 different courses at the moment  
Anyways thanks for reading everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replacement**

**2**

**--**

"Excuse me?!" Scully mouth fell open. Diana smirked.

"You heard me, and you can check that with Agent Mulder. The FBI is reassigning you, they believe you are not doing a satisfactory job and that you are more of a distraction to Fox, then help." Diana finished moving towards her new desk. Running her fingers along the fine wood slowly. Scully looked across at Mulder who's eyes seem defeated.

"Is this true Mulder?" Scully wasn't about to let Diana get away with replacing her.

"Yes it's true. I only got the memo this morning and was going to tell you before anyone else could" He replied walking towards her with the paper in his hand. He handed it to her. Scully took it and read it silently. Once finished she walked over and looked at Diana.

"Don't get too comfortable, this is still my desk" Scully's tone dropped to a dangerous level as she proceeded to clean out her desk. Diana smirked.

"Not anymore it's not along with other things" She spoke low enough so Mulder couldn't hear her. Scully's eyes could have scorched holes through her if given the chance. She glared at Diana one last time before turning to Mulder. He stood strong as if trying to make the pain hidden.

"I will get you back" He replied almost inaudible. Scully put on a smile.

"I will be back" She replied, now it was his turn to put on a smile. Just then Diana walked towards them.

"I don't mean to be rude but we really need to get some real work done, so if you don't mind leaving, we don't need anymore _distractions_." Diana was practically pouring fuel on the fire. Scully's icy stare glared at her one last time then back to Mulder before turning and leaving. Once out of ear length Mulder turned on Diana.

"You know you didn't have to be so mean to her." Mulder said turning away and walking over to his desk. Diana rolled her eyes.

"She was a distraction Fox, everyone in the bureau knows it. She was leading you on a leash like a puppy dog. You just couldn't see it." Diana said walking up behind him and placing her fingers on his back. Mulder felt the warmth.

"She was not leading me round Diana, no matter what people say. She taught me not to listen to others, it was one of her best qualities" he took a deep breath, he was missing Scully already. Suddenly he felt Diana wrap a hand around his arm then she pulled him gently so that they were facing each other. She placed her hands on his chest.

"But if you don't listen to others then how can you find a true _friend_" Diana whispered as she closed the gap slightly between them.

"Diana, I don't think this is such a..."

"Shhh... I've missed you" Then in a quick movement she locked her lips with his and kissed him deeply, passionetly.

----

Scully walked along the corridor when she remembered she had forgotten to get her bag from behind the door.

"Damn it" She cursed turning back. It didn't take her long to reach the basement. When she reached the door she froze as she saw Diana and Mulder kissing. Scully fumed but held back the urge to walk in and punch Diana in the face. She swallowed hard and backed away. If she was going to get her job back in the basement she couldn't seriously injure someone, not that she would call it that. Scully turned and as much as she didn't want to, walked away leaving them alone, she would get her bag later when Diana wasn't there. Mulder was her man, whether he knew it or not, and nothing was going to change that fact.

--

**A/N**

**Hey sorry for the shortness and the wait**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Replacement**

**3**

**--**

Scully was angry... no she was furious. Scully cursed under her breath as she stalked the halls noting the attention she was getting from other agents as she did so. Scully could almost laugh at their faces if she wasn't so angry. She had got her bag while Mulder and Diana were at lunch, noting Mulder didn't invite her to lunch and this made her furious picking Diana over her. Scully stalked into where Skinners assistant Kimberley was at her desk.

"Agent Scully?..."

"Is he in?..." Scully didn't even stop as she strode to the door.

"Yes but he's busy..." Kimberley tried to stop her but Scully just opened the door and swung it shut behind her. Skinner looked up from his desk.

"Agent Scully, didn't Kimberly?..." Skinner started but Scully cut him off.

"A distraction? That's what they think I am?!" Scully fumed. "Have they even bothered to check to see how many cases we have solved since I was assigned to him?!" Scully paced the floor. Skinner cleared his throat.

"I know you're angry Scully, to be frank I don't know why they replaced you either. You and Mulder have solved more cases then most of the agents around here" Skinner replied. Scully stopped and looked at him.

"Sir, with all due respect, I will go crazy if I have to work in backgrounding. I can't stand some of the agents in there now!" Scully started to pace the floor again.

"Agent Scully" Skinner said in a tone that made her become nervous. Scully stopped and looked at him.

"Sir?" Scully could see the look on his face like he was about to say something he didn't want to.

"Scully I received a letter this morning shortly after your first letter was received. This letter came from the board of Directors. They aren't just replacing you, they are transferring you to a field office in Salt Lake City, Utah. Transfer affective immediately" Skinner finished and watch as the words sunk in on Scully's face.

"What?" Her voice was barely audible, when had everything gone wrong? Skinner reached out a hand and placed it on her arm.

"Scully, I'm sorry. I was hesitant to give you this news. As far as I'm concerned they are losing one of their best agents." Skinner tried to ease the blow and Scully could see it.

"Thank you Sir, but with all due respect I'm not transferring. I quit" Scully said as she stepped back and turned.

"Scully, are you sure you want to do this?" Skinner wasn't about to lose one of his best agents. Scully nodded

"Yes Sir, please tell Agent Mulder thank you for everything he's ever done for me" Scully asked.

"Why don't you go and tell him yourself?" Skinner noted. Scully smiled dryly.

"I wouldn't want to be a distraction to him" Scully replied. "Thanks for everything Sir, I'll see you around" And before he could say anything more Scully was already out the door and down the hall. She headed for the elevator; she had to get out of there before she lost it. Scully pushed the button on the elevator. The doors binged open and Scully stepped in then stopped to see Diana Fowley standing with her arms crossed staring at her.

"Diana" Scully said dryly. Diana smirked as the doors closed behind them, they were alone in the elevator.

"Dana" Diana replied in the same tone. She looked at Scully and smiled slightly "Oh by the way your desk, or should I say my desk is perfect for me. Agent Mulder commented on it himself, he thinks I will do a great job down in the basement with him." Diana rubbed it in and Scully knew she knew it. Scully didn't say anything as she waited for the elevator to stop. Diana looked at her. "What's wrong Agent Scully you look like you're about to cry. Can't you handle the pressure of backgrounding? Or is it the thought of not working with Fox anymore, the thought of not having him all to yourself?" she finished. Scully wasn't sure what happened next but man did it feel good. In a split second Scully turned and punched Diana in the eye causing her to fall back hard against the wall. Just then the elevator doors binged and opened to a group of agents staring in at them. Scully looked down at Diana as she held her face.

"Oops didn't see you there" was all she said as she walked out the doors and to the front desk handing over her weapons and ID. She signed a form and took one last look back at her past. She turned to the exit, she swallowed hard and walked towards those glass doors. From now on Scully's future was unknown to her and she felt somewhat afraid inside, there was no one watching her back anymore and she didn't like it not one little bit.

--

**A/N**

**Hey all, don't kill me lol**

**Don't worry it should get better soon**

**I hope you like it.**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews so far and more importantly**

**Thanks for reading everyone**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Replacement **

**4**

Scully was furious by the time she had reached her home, she had been driving around town for an hour or so to try and cool off but it didn't work. She had been replaying the events of the day over and over again and still couldn't understand how she had been replaced, especially by the one person that 'would' be the distraction for Agent Mulder. Scully opened the door to her apartment and threw her bag and cell phone on the couch while she proceeded towards the kitchen. She had turned her cell phone off since she had left the FBI, she wasn't at all in the mood for conversation in the current state she was in. Her day just can't get any worse than what had unravelled earlier today.

Scully opened the fridge door and stared at the contents within. She took out some leftovers and placed them on the stove in a pot and turned it medium to heat it up fast, suddenly a knock came at her door. Groaning she walked back into the lounge room and swung the door open.

"Hello?" Scully answered in a flat and annoyed tone, rubbing her eye with her hand.

"Dana Scully?" The man in-front of her asked.

"Yes?" Scully answered a little inpatient.

"I'm Agent Green from the Federal Bureau Of Investigation. I have an official warrant for your arrest…" He started but Scully cut him off.

"Arrest? What the hell for?"

"I have a warrant for your arrest following an assault on an Agent Diana Fowley. She has filed charges against you and you are to be detained immediately for further questioning. Please turn around and put your hands behind your back." The man asked firmly as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Scully looked at him in shock, she nearly couldn't speak.

"What?!" She still couldn't believe what was happening.

"Please, put your hands behind your back now or I will use force." Scully opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she reluctantly turned and placed her hands behind her back while the Agent cuffed her tightly.

"This really isn't necessary you know" She said to the Agent as he moved her out into the hall closing the door behind them.

"I'm sorry miss I'm just following procedure" The Agent said calmly as he escorted Scully down the hall and out to the awaiting vehicle. All the while Scully's thoughts were fuelled with rage at Diana Fowley.

'_I swear the next time I see that backstabbing… I will give her more than just a black eye!' _Scully fumed inside as the Agent drove her away from her apartment. It was about 10 minutes into the travel when Scully realised that she was heading in the opposite direction to the police station. Scully was puzzled.

"Ah, excuse me Agent Green, I thought we were going to the police station?" Scully noted as they were getting closer and closer to the FBI building.

"In the warrant Agent Diana Fowley has requested that you be brought to the FBI building to sign a document that you agree to the assault charges that are laid against you and wishes to try and seek compensation out of court for damages caused."

"Excuse me?!"

'_Damages my ass… All she wants to do is humiliate me in front of the FBI and Mulder, that sorry backstabbing….' _Scully's thoughts trailed off as they parked outside the FBI building. Agent Green stepped out of the vehicle and helped Scully out with her hands still bound behind her back. In the distance a fire truck's alarm could be heard as they started into the building where nearly every Agent was looking at her as they made it to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened all eyes turned on her, every agent lining the wall was giving her a look as they passed heading towards an empty room. She could hear the whispers, judging her as they always did but instead of judging her because she was Agent Mulders partner, they were judging her because she was hand-cuffed and dragged purposely through the FBI to be humiliated by the one person she had come to hate the most.

Scully turned the corner and came face to face with the one and only Diana Fowley. She inhaled very slowly as anger started to rise within her veins.

"Dana" Diana hid her satisfaction of having Scully dragged through the FBI in a humiliating way. Scully on the other hand didn't feel humiliation, only anger.

"Diana" Scully reply almost instantly, noting in satisfaction at the bruise and swelling that was left on the woman's face. Scully's hands were aching from being restraint for so long. She swallowed. "So now that you got your kick out of humiliating me in front of everyone, would you mind taking these damn handcuffs off?" It wasn't a question. Diana looked at Scully, before nodding to Agent Green who unlocked the cuffs. "Thank you" Scully rubbed her wrists trying to get feeling back into them. Diana held her hand towards the door.

"Shall we?"

"Yes lets" Scully walked into the office. Diana walked around her and over to the desk where she picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Scully. They were alone.

"Agent Scully you are here to agree and sign to the terms listed on that piece of paper to the assault that you inflicted on me and to agree to the compensation that I wish to receive." Diana stated seriously. Scully looked over the document in her hand.

"You expect me to pay you ten thousand dollars in damages for punching you in the eye?" Scully was astounded.

"Yes"

"No... Not happening. Besides you can't prove that I punched you, you have no proof. It wouldn't stand up in court." Diana smiled.

"Oh I have proof" Diana said picking up a remote control and pressing a button, drawing Scully's attention to the TV in the room. Scully inhaled as she saw the security camera recording of her and Diana in the elevator. Scully exhaled slowly as she saw the footage of herself punching Diana knocking her to the ground. Scully pursed her lips.

"What do you want Agent Fowley?" Scully said, straight to the point. Diana walked slowly over to Scully and in a low tone spoke.

"I want Agent Mulder" She spoke almost threateningly. Scully was taken back.

"If you want Agent Mulder then why all the trouble with the assault charges?"

"Assurance Miss Scully… I will make you a deal. I won't press charges if you walk away from Fox and never talk to him again." Diana said smiling. Scully looked at her directly in the eyes.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you either sign this agreement and hand over ten thousand dollars to me in 30 days and still be able to talk to Mulder, or I drag you to court and sue you for all you have and believe me Miss Scully it would be more than a measly ten thousand dollars" She said waving the remote in front of Scully's face. Scully looked across at the TV with the evident proof paused on the screen. She was being blackmailed and couldn't do anything about it. She knew the case against her would hold up in court with the evidence at hand, but she didn't want to lose all contact with Agent Mulder either. If she didn't sign the agreement she would be hauled down to the police station and sued for all she had, and she couldn't walk out of there without being handcuffed again. Scully had no other option if she wanted to still talk to Mulder. Scully inhaled, trying to keep the rage from fuelling within her. It took every ounce of willpower to not knock Diana on her ass again. Scully picked up a pen and let it float above the paper for a few minutes.

"You won't get away with this" Scully said as she signed the agreement. Diana smiled.

"I already have Miss Scully" Diana smirked as she took the paper. She gestured towards the door. "You are free to go Miss Scully" Scully gritted her teeth as she strode for the door. "Oh and Agent Scully…" Scully stopped but didn't turn around. "30 days, cheque or bank deposit is fine" Scully exhaled as she opened and slammed the door behind her. She was fuming, her body was shaking, she couldn't get out of there fast enough. She made her way outside and waved for a cab before she realised that she had left her wallet at home. After making an arrangement to the cab driver to pay him when she got home, she was soon nearing her hometown.

Scully closed her eyes for a moment and tried to release some of the anger within her. It wasn't long before the sun was setting and her day had gone from one bad thing to another. Not only had she lost her job, lost Mulder, but now she had to pay that witch Diana Fowley ten thousand dollars or she would have been sued and charged. Scully hated Diana, hated her to the core, she didn't know how she was going to come up with ten thousand dollars in 30 days. Scully felt the car come to a slow stop as she opened her eyes and looked out to her apartment. Her eyes going wide as dread filled her body as she just remembered something important that she should have done before being taken by Agent Green to the FBI building.

Scully slowly stepped out of the cab, her legs shaking beneath her, she looked in horror at the scene before her. Her apartment complex had been completely burnt and was smouldering. There was tape around the complex to stop anyone from entering. Scully walked slowly towards the building. Her whole apartment from the outside looked the most damaged, she could hear voices from other apartment tenants saying that it was lucky that no one was hurt. Scully closed her eyes, she knew that this was her fault. Only now after seeing the destruction, she had remembered the pot of left overs she had placed on the stove earlier today. She held back the tears, she had no job, no phone, no wallet or access to money, no clothes, and no home to go to tonight, but the worse of it all was she had caused others to not have a home to go to as well. She was lost.

Suddenly there was a honk on a horn behind her.

"Hey Lady! That's 50 dollars!"

...

**Hey everyone! It's been so long!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, life kept on going and I had a major mind block with this one. So I thought today I am going to write something and see what I come up with and this is what it was. If you have ideas for future chapter please let me know, it may help me keep from another long mind block! LoL**

**I really hope you like where this is going and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you would like more. **

**Thanks for reading! May the files be with you always!**


End file.
